


Fire and Ice

by starmelee



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, it was supposed to be for 813 but I kind of missed that mark by 3.5 hours, just something I whipped up after a sudden bout of inspiration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 05:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11799795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starmelee/pseuds/starmelee
Summary: Roxas had turned a cold shoulder to the world, and Axel's too-warm heart might kill him.What happens when a wall of ice meets a wrecking ball of fire?





	Fire and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Axel and Roxas's life in my own AU, kind of a messy timeline but it's 3:30 in the morning and I just want peace. I also hate the posting format on AO3 and it hates me just as much, so I ran out of patience when it came to checking for errors before posting. Oh well.

Axel was like fire. He had a way of warming people up, whether they liked it or not. The coldest and most cruel person couldn’t help but smile at one of his stupid jokes; the already beloved and loving would laugh themselves to tears with him, the drunk would sing with him, and the stiffs would smile with him. Though, it was with that fire that came burns. Axel kept those burns to himself, preferring to suffer rather than watch those he loved catch fire. It was his passion that kept him going; the passion he held within himself to give people what they needed. He was flaming with endless possibilities.

Roxas was like ice. He was solid, steady. As much as he tried to be impenetrable by letting things glide over him, it had the same effect as an ice skate; a part of him was always shaved away. He tried to support people when they needed him, but he wasn’t easy going, and he definitely didn’t do well with life advice. He had barely lived his own life, he most certainly did not have the ability to help them with their problems too- but he tried, and they always came back. He was frozen in endless worries.

When they met, it was like life melted away. Sora hosted one of his town-famous Halloween parties at their house while their parents were gone, and this time Riku’s friends were invited too. Roxas was up in his room listening to music when Axel accidentally walked into his room, looking for the bathroom that was next door.

It was like the room filled with steam. It clouded Roxas’s cynical gaze, and melted away some of the ice. For the first time, Axel felt a slight chill run down his spine. It was incredible.

They talked, they listened, they sat in pure silence together. Even after everyone left, Roxas found himself offering Axel his room to stay in, since it was three in the morning and god only knows who drank what and how many times they refilled their cups. Axel was not excluded from that bunch, so Roxas decided that he would sleep on the floor. Axel refused, and it eventually ended with the both of them in bed together. When they woke up the next morning, Roxas felt comfortable. He wasn’t as ice cold as he normally was, and Axel had made it a night without sweating through his shirt. It was the best sleep either of them ever had, and they made a promise to see each other again.

They did just so happen to meet up the very next weekend for some coffee, and then a few days later for dinner. It seemed they got on very well, much to their individual likings. Roxas’s friends loved the idea of him going out more, and Axel’s friends liked the idea of him having someone to keep him from doing even more stupid shit. They were perfect for each other, in the eyes of everyone around. Roxas was just happy to have someone he felt comfortable with, and Axel was happy to have someone who seemed to understand how he thought.

It wasn’t until six months after their meeting that they even considered dating, and it was three months later that they became official. Nothing changed, other than more intimate nights together and some extra sloppy makeouts here and there. They treated each other as they always had; with respect and understanding. It was a little odd to some people, but to them it was perfect. They were each other’s safe havens; people to confide and reside with when faced with great challenges. Roxas stopped being cold, and Axel had someone to cool his burns.

The change was noticeable. Roxas became more warm in conversation. He would talk just a little bit more, and sometimes he would go out of his way to start talking to strangers. Usually he was with Axel when he did, but it was a start.

Axel started to become more aware of how people felt. He’d been a pretty perceptive guy to start, but learned to read Roxas equipped him with everything he needed to understand more about a person just by looking at them.

Whenever it was brought up in conversation, the two guys would just laugh it off. Though, they would spend hours talking about it when they were alone; how they couldn’t believe just one person could change so much in their lives. Those conversations were sacred, since it was usually the opener to an all-nighter full of dorky comments about Axel’s tattoos or Roxas’s inability to grow proper facial hair. Things that they’d never say to anyone except for each other, even if they were silly. It was just their thing, as a couple, and as best friends.

Time passed, Roxas and Axel both graduate from their chosen schools, and they made sure to get schedules that would allow them at least one date a week. Axel, a dramatic arts teacher, and Roxas, a therapist. Interesting career choices between the two of them, but fascinating conversation results in the car on the way to their chosen destinations. Axel described how much he loved his students, even if his job didn’t pay much, and Roxas was able to describe how he maintained his sanity. Even though they couldn’t spend all of their days together anymore, they never grew apart. After all, it’s a little difficult to grow apart from someone you live, eat, and sleep with. Let alone someone you’re married to, which was a development a little later down the road.

Roxas proposed with- not the most expensive thing- but the most meaningful thing he could think to get. Axel had stood in shock for a good few minutes before producing a ring, himself. They’d gotten a good laugh once they realized what happened, and it made an excellent story to tell at the wedding.  
Speaking of weddings, they’d decided to marry on Halloween. Why? Well, neither of them would forget their anniversary, it was the perfect temperature, it was also a wonderful excuse to have a masquerade wedding, but it was also because Halloween was their favorite shared holiday. Every year they dressed up and went to Sora’s annual Halloween party no matter what, because that was a sacred time to them, too.

Together- twenty five years after they met- they dressed up in stupid costumes, said happy anniversary in the form of many kisses. Afterwards, they drove to Sora’s new house- the one he’d gotten with Kairi and Riku- so they could celebrate the day they first met.


End file.
